Où est passé ton sourire ?
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Le Hueco Mundo donne le cafard à Grimmjow. Mais alors qu'il assiste à une réunion sans importance, il découvre le visage d'Ichigo. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il décide alors de faire de lui le soleil qui lui faisait défaut.
1. Nuit éternelle

**_Salut, salut ! Voilà une nouvelle fic sur GrimmIchi en attendant la fin de "It's what you mean to me". Je sais que la suite est longue à venir, et j'espère me faire pardonner avec cette petite histoire ^^_**

**_Couple : Grimmjow/Ichigo_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de Tite Kubo (le maître *_*)_**

**_Résumé : La nuit éternelle du Hueco Mundo commence à insupporter Grimmjow. Heureusement pour lui, le visage d'Ichigo est là pour l'éclairer._**

* * *

><p><em>La lumière du soleil me manque... Et le ciel est sombre<em>. La nuit éternelle du Hueco Mundo régnait en maître sur Las Noches : pas âme qui vive, pas de soleil. Ainsi était ce royaume dénué de sens, dépourvu de lumière...

* * *

><p><span>Las Noches<span> – **5e tour** – _Sommet._

Encore et toujours ces conneries de réunions.

- J'aimerais que tu t'y rende pour évaluer le danger... Ulquiorra.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

- Yammi t'accompagnera.

La voix d'Aizen était calme et posée. Il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation ou d'inquiétude ; c'était assez perturbant. Grimmjow, comme d'habitude, se contre foutait littéralement de ce qu'il se disait. Il observait l'Espada, les mains dans les poches.

Au bout de la table, Barragan et Hallibel se faisaient face aux côtés de Zommari et Aeroniero. A leur côté, Starrk et Szaryel ainsi que Nnoitora et Yammi. Puis, à l'autre bout de la table, en place d'honneur, Aizen. Ensuite Grimmjow et enfin Ulquiorra.

Le Sexta le haïssait au plus haut point, de telle sorte qu'il en venait à le tuer du regard sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le bleuté ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation qui ne le concernait pas : Une histoire de Shinigami sur-puissant qui pourrait leur donner du fil à retordre.

Pff... Foutaises. Grimmjow pourrait bien le battre à une main si l'envie lui prenait.

Kurosaki Ichigo : Quoi, une fraise ? Ils avaient peur d'une fraise ?

Un humain : Merde, faut savoir ! Un humain ou un Shinigami ?

Les deux : C'est ça ! Et puis il avait des facultés de Hollow aussi !

Un Vizard : Shinigami aux pouvoirs de Hollow - Ichigo = Vizard Humain : Putain le bordel...

En gros, ce Ichigo était un fouteur de merde.

Le schéma avait du mal à rentrer. Humain, Shinigami ET Hollow. Ce Ichigo était vraiment un type bizarre...

- Voici la personne en question.

Soudain, l'image d'un jeune homme svelte et d'une quinzaine d'années apparue face à Ulquiorra et donc, face à Grimmjow.

Wouah ! Putain, il avait les cheveux oranges ! Ah, OK, Grimmjow pouvait parler... avec ses cheveux bleus. Il ne sut pas dire quoi, mais quelque chose sur cette image lui semblait étrange. Peut importe. Après tout, ce type était le dernier de ses soucis.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Parc._

- Arrête tes conneries Yammi. Tu pètes plus haut que tes fesses.

- Hey ! Ullllquiorraaaa ! Pourquoi on lui explose pas la tronche ?

- On a pas de temps à perdre... avec des déchets.

- Eh ! Attendez !

Le jeune roux, exténué, ne parvint pas à retenir les deux Espada et le Garganta se referma sur eux.

- Merde !

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Las Noches** – _3e tour_ – Chambre de Grimmjow.

La photo de l'humain Shinigami-Hollow aux cheveux oranges trainait ça et là dans son esprit. Quelque chose obnubilait ses pensées et ne pas savoir ce que cela pouvait être, était encore plus énervant qu'Ulquiorra. Décidément, le Sexta détestait ne pas comprendre et Ulquiorra était une énigme à lui tout seul.

Mais ce rouquin était pas mal dans son genre aussi. Quelque chose -mais Dieu de bordel de merde, quoi ?- l'empêchait d'oublier la photo du jeune Shinigami.

Grimmjow se triturait les neurones depuis plus de deux jours lorsqu'il fut appelé à rejoindre la 5e tour. Ulquiorra et Yammi étaient rentrés.

Encore plongé dans ses réflexions, le Sexta s'y rendit à reculons. Bizarrement, le fait d'apprendre l'éradication du roux était une chose que Grimmjow avait du mal à digérer.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Las Noches** – _5e tour_ – Sommet.

- Montre-nous, Ulquiorra.

- A vos ordre, Aizen-sama.

Le Cuatra Espada retira son oeil gauche de son orbite et l'éclata au milieu de ses congénères. Aussitôt, des milliers d'éclats volèrent dans l'air, jusqu'aux yeux des Espada et d'Aizen.

Tous observèrent le combat avec attention. Tous, sauf Grimmjow. Le Sexta zieutait inlassablement le jeune roux. Seulement, quelque chose le frustra tellement, qu'il s'énerva.

- Où vas-tu ? Grimmjow... s'enquit Aizen.

- J'vais l'buter.

- Il ne me semble pas t'en avoir donné l'ordre.

- … J'y vais.

- Grimmjow ! Rassieds-toi !

Cet aveugle de Tosen venait, une fois de plus, de s'interposer. Grimmjow ne supportait pas ce lèche-cul. Tosen était selon lui, un fayot en puissance qui ne méritait pas la confiance d'Aizen ou de l'Espada.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tosen ? demanda le Sexta avec un air dédaigneux.

- Ton manque de respect est affligeant, Grimmjow !

- J't'ai rien d'mandé !

- Mais Aizen, lui, t'a demandé de te rasseoir !

- C'est toi qui me l'a d'mandé !

- Grimmjow... intervint Aizen. Calme-toi et observe ce combat.

- … Pff.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Las Noches** - _ 3e tour_ – Chambre de Grimmjow.

Cette image le poursuivait sans cesse. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce visage haineux qu'il avait vu au travers des yeux d'Ulquiorra. Le jeune Shinigami avait arboré une haine incomparable sur son visage et cette image déplaisait fortement à Grimmjow. Et à y bien réfléchir, lorqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, Ichigo souriait. Soudain, le coeur du Sexta rata un battement : Ichigo souriait. Il se rendit alors compte que tous ses souvenirs étaient centrés sur le sourire du jeune roux. Un sourire franc et lumineux.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Grimmjow s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Il observa le ciel noir de la nuit éternelle.

- Tss... Conn'rie d'ciel. Tu l'as foutu où l'soleil, teme ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le souvenir d'Ichigo s'imposa dans son esprit. Son visage et son sourire...

- Raaaaaahhh ! T'ain ! Chier !

D'un revers de la main, il éclata la fenêtre et sortit dans le couloir. A l'aide d'un Sonido, il rejoignit la 2e tour de Las Noches, la tour des Fraccions.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Las Noches** – _2e tour._

- Il Forte !

- Oh, Grimmjow-sama !

Le Sexta avait rejoint sa Fraccion constituée de 5 Arrancar. Le plus grand, Il Forte, s'agenouilla face à Grimmjow.

- Bienvenue, Grimmjow-sama. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Préparez-vous... on part pour l'monde réel. A Karakura.

- Comment ? Mais Aizen ne...

- On s'en fout d'Aizen ! C'est moi qui décide !

- Bien... Mais pourquoi si subitement ?

- Y'a quelqu'un que j'dois buter...

* * *

><p><span>Garganta<span> – **Chemin vers le monde réel** – _Karakura._

- Dis, Il Forte... Qui est-ce que Grimmjow-sama doit battre ?

- … L'humain aux pouvoirs de Hollow, le plus puissant des Shinigamis... Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Mais pourquoi veut-il l'affronter ? demanda D-Roy .

- Le combat, est souvent la meilleure façon de comprendre son adversaire et de tisser une sorte de lien. En affrontant le Shinigami, Grimmjow-sama espère certainement comprendre quelque chose de précis à son sujet...

- Je vois. Il l'apprécie tant que ça...

- « Apprécier », n'est peut-être pas le bon terme.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> - ** Karakura** - _ Chambre d'Ichigo._

Ichigo ruminait ses idées noires. La fuite d'Ulquiorra avait été pour lui, un échec total. Il ne parvenait même pas à intéresser ses adversaire... pitoyable.

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune homme observait le ciel par la fenêtre. Son existence avait pris une dimension bien différente désormais. Pas vraiment Shinigami, plus tout à fait humain, mais qu'était-il ? Un Hollow ? Certainement pas. Bien qu'il en possédait les pouvoirs, Ichigo était loin d'être un Hollow. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'il était vraiment : Pas Shinigami, pas Hollow, pas Humain...

_« Un Vizard »_

C'était ce qu'avait dit Shinji. Un Vizard : un shinigami aux pouvoirs de Hollow. Seulement, que faisait-il de sa part humaine ?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Ichigo sentit le sommeil l'emporter et il sombra.

* * *

><p><span>Mond réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Quartier d'Ichigo._

Cet endroit était pareil finalement. Le noir de la nuit, sombre et profonde. Cependant, la lune éclairait doucement les rues de la ville.

Grimmjow, accompagné de ses 5 Fraccions, observait le quartier depuis le ciel.

- Il Forte, part avec les autres. Trouvez-moi ces conn'ries d'Shinigami.

- Bien, Grimmjow-sama.

- Juste une chose... Personne n'approche le Shinigami aux cheveux oranges. Kurosaki Ichigo est MON adversaire.

- A vos ordres, Grimmjow-sama.

Il Forte, et les 3 autres Fraccions disparurent en un Sonido spectaculaire.

- A nous deux... Ichigo !

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> - ** Karakura** – _Chambre d'Ichigo._

La fenêtre s'était subitement ouverte, arrachant Ichigo aux griffes du sommeil. Le jeune homme, encore un peu endormi, s'agenouilla sur son lit et referma la fenêtre avant de la verrouiller.

Il se rassit sur son oreiller, dos au mur. Son regard inexpressif fixait le vide face à lui. Peu à peu, son visage se crispa : le souvenir de sa défaite conte Ulquiorra le désespérait.

Mais alors qu'il se rallongeait, le Vizard remarqua un mouvement au fond de sa chambre.

- Rukia...?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas. La Shinigami ne dormait plus chez lui : Kisuke Urahara s'était proposé pour héberger tous les Shinigami de passage.

- Yuzu ? Karin ?

Les deux soeurs avaient l'habitude de rejoindre leur grand frère pour dormir avec lui lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien.

Seulement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Inquiet, le jeune homme se redressa de nouveau pour mieux observer son placard. Il entrevit, dans le rayon de la lune qui éclairait la porte, une mèche de cheveux.

Une fois ses yeux habitués au noir, le jeune homme décela une large silhouette adossée à son placard.

Les mains dans les poches et l'attitude désinvolte de la silhouette laissèrent penser qu'il s'agissait de Renji. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha dans la lumière, les cheveux rouges qu'Ichigo s'attendait à voir, étaient en fait bleus.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Avant d'obtenir la réponse, le Shinigami reconnu l'habituelle tenue des Arrancars : un haori blanc à la doublure noire. Dans un réflexe sur-humain, Ichigo saisit l'emblème des Shinigami posée sur son bureau, et sortit de son corps.

La tête du jeune roux bascula en arrière et s'affaissa sur le lit. Son corps sans âme laissa alors place au Shinigami vêtu de noir, son Zanpakutô à la main.

Debout face à l'inconnu, Ichigo réitéra sa question.

- Qui es-tu ? Un Espada, n'est-ce pas ?

La silhouette désormais bien distincte, était celle d'un homme d'un peu moins d'une trentaine d'années. Sa veste ouverte, laissait paraître son corps massif et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu clair qui était étrangement familier à Ichigo. Son visage, affublé d'un fragment de masque de Hollow en forme de mâchoire, était carré. Sous ses yeux, deux étranges tatouages turquoises étaient dessinés en triangle.

Plus généralement, l'homme de grande taille avait l'allure plutôt décontractée, mais son visage semblait préoccupé.

* * *

><p><strong>[POV Grimmjow]<strong>

Je le reconnait. Ses cheveux en bataille à la couleur si particulière, ses yeux marrons d'une profondeur inouïe et son reiatsu impressionnant de puissance...

Kurosaki Ichigo.

La fenêtre que je n'ai pas refermée, vient de claquer. Mon coeur rate alors un battement lorsqu'il se réveille en sursaut. Sans me voir, il s'agenouille sur le lit pour verrouiller la fenêtre avant de se rasseoir dos au mur.

Il fixe quelque chose devant lui, mais son regard est aussi vide que ce qu'il regarde.

Mon coeur se serre aussi fort que mes poings. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à supporter ça ? Une fois de plus, son sourire est inexistant. Soudain, mes propres réflexions me font réagir et je commence à m'énerver. Mais ma colère est de courte durée : Ichigo me regarde. Son expression à quelque peu changé, désormais, ses yeux reflètent de la curiosité. Il demande :

- Rukia...?

Je comprends qu'il ne me voit pas.

- Yuzu ? Karin ?

Mais alors qu'Ichigo s'est tu, je m'approche de lui sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Soudain, il saisit quelque chose sur la table et abandonne son corps. Désormais, j'ai devant moi le plus puissant Shinigami de l'histoire de la Soul Society.

**[Fin POV Grimmjow]**

* * *

><p>Ichigo observait attentivement l'homme face à lui. Leurs regards, indissociables, s'évaluaient, se toisaient.<p>

Le Sexta, toujours face au Shinigami, s'approcha du bureau et saisit un des cahiers qui le jonchaient. Ce dernier, plutôt épais, possédait une simple couverture en carton.

- Ne touche pas à ça ! Et qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

- Jaggerjack, répondit-il en reposant le cahier.

- Quoi ?

- Jaggerjack... Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Grimm...

Ichigo s'interrompit, choqué.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?... Ce nom...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nom ?

- N... Non rien? En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais ici.

- …

- Répond-moi !

- J'te... J'cherche que'qu'chose.

- Tu me cherchais ? Alors t'es bien un Espada... Hein ?

- Hum.

- Lequel ?

Sans plus de discussion, Grimmjow se tourna dos au Shinigami et ôta sa veste. Ichigo tressaillit lorsqu'il vit le chiffre tatouer sur sa hanche.

- Après Ulquiorra, c'est le Sexta qui vient pour m'affronter... Parce que c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais alors qu'Ichigo posait sa question Grimmjow baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à en saigner.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Le Sexta renfila sa veste et sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre, se retrouvant ainsi derrière Ichigo. Surpris, celui-ci se retourna.

- Où tu vas ?

Le Shinigami ne comprenait plus. Il était venu comme ça, et il allait repartir comme ça ?

- Juste... dehors, répondit l'Espada, hésitant.

- Attends !

Alors que Grimmjow s'élançait pour sortir de la chambre, le jeune roux le retint par la manche de son haori.

- Lâche-moi.

- Pas temps que je ne saurais pas pourquoi tu me cherchais.

- Je... J'te cherchais pas...

Mais Ichigo n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas déceler le mensonge.

- En plus de t'incruster, t'es malhonnête !

- Mais lâche-moi !

- Hors de question !

Grimmjow, énervé, chargea un Cero qu'il pointa vers le Shinigami.

- Lâche-moi, Ichigo !

Soudain, le jeune homme tressaillit. Non pas pour le Cero pointé vers lui, mais pour le prénom qu'avait prononcé le Sexta : « Ichigo ». Depuis quand l'Espada connaissait-il son nom ? Il ne lui semblait pas lui avoir donné.

Au moment même où Ichigo desserra sa main de sa prise, Grimmjow disparu avec un bref voir inaudible :

- Désolé.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Magasin Urahara._

- Hey ! Ichi, ça roule ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, putain !

- Oî, vive la bonne humeur...

- ...Désolé Renji.

- Au fait, on a du nouveau sur l'Esp-

- Le premier qui prononce les mots : Espada, Ulquiorra ou « Ichi » est un homme mort, expliqua Ichigo le plus calmement possible.

- Eeh ?

Le jeune Vizard avait réfléchit toute la nuit sur les récents événements : Ulquiorra, puis Grimmjow qui était apparu sans raison avant de repartir de même, le fait qu'il connaisse son nom d'on ne sait quelle manière et qu'il s'excuse pour l'intrusion sans lancer son Cero (ce qu'il aurait dû faire en tant qu'Espada).

Toutes ces chose ne collaient pas entre elles. De plus, le nom de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais Ichigo ne parvenait à se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait entendu.

La journée s'annonçait des plus longues...

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Alentours de Las Noches.**

- MERDE !

De retour à Las Noches, Grimmjow s'était isolé dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Sa rencontre avec Ichigo lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche : il aurait voulu comprendre, observer. Il aurait voulu y rester... un peu plus longtemps. Une fois de plus, il était frustré à cause de sa bêtise, mais cette fois elle n'en était pas la seule raison.

A vrai dire, la cause principale de son humeur massacrante était Ichigo.

La façon dont il avait tenté de le retenir n'avait fait que semer un trouble encore plus grand dans l'esprit du Sexta. Mais plus frustrant encore : en l'apercevant, Ichigo s'était persuadé qu'il était venu pour se battre -ce qui, au départ, était le cas- mais lorsque Grimmjow était entré dans cette chambre, quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

- Chier...

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Lycée de Karakura_ – 2A.

- Oî, Renji ! Ichigo !

- Yo Rukia !

- Salut Rukia...

- Et ben, quelle motivation, constata la Shinigami.

- Cherche pas, il est comme ça depuis ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Va savoir, il a refusé de m'en parler, répondit Renji.

- Ichigo...

- …

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de ses amis pour rejoindre sa place.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ce simple nom suffisait à le frustrer de façon inimaginable. Mais -bon Dieu- où l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Alors que son cours de philosophie venait de commencer, Ichigo s'en désintéressa complètement : le sujet d'aujourd'hui était juste un détail de plus dans le désordre qu'était sa vie. _Dépend-il de nous d'être heureux ? _D'la merde. Ce genre de question débile était exactement le type de question sans réponses que détestait Ichigo. Alors, en regardant le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages, le jeune homme resongeait à sa rencontre fortuite avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

* * *

><p>- Hey... Psst ! Shinji !<p>

- Mmmm... Rff.

- Shinji !

- Tsss...

- BORDEL ! Shinji !

La boulette de papier atterri pile-poil sur le crâne blond du Vizard endormit.

- Mmm... HEIN ? QUOI ?

- La ferme putain ! chuchota Renji à son voisin de devant.

- Qu'es'c'tu veux R'nji...?

Le Shinigami se retint de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour le surnom dont il l'avait affublé.

- Dis, Ichigo t'aurait pas expliqué ce qu'il a, par hasard ?

Renji était tellement traumatisé par le comportement de son ami, qu'il avait commencé à se ronger les ongles.

- Ehmm... Nan d'solé.

Mais alors que Shinji s'apprêtait à se rendormir, Renji donna un grand coup dans sa chaise.

- Oî ! Vas-y mollo gars ! J'y suis pour rien, moi !

- Mais arrête de pioncer, bordel ! T'aurais pas une idée ?

- Hey ! Ichigo aussi il pionce, j'te signale ! Mais oui, j'ai ma p'tite idée.

- Vas-y, raconte.

- Tout porte à croire qu'il a de nouveau rencontré Ulquiorra.

- QUOI ?

- Moins fort, abrutit ! gronda Shinji.

- Pardon.

- Regarde-le, il fait exactement la même tête que lors de sa défaite contre Ulquiorra. Je peux affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il l'a revu, rien qu'en le voyant serrer l'insigne des Shinigami dans sa main.

Renji jeta un coup d'oeil vers son ami. Le jeune roux serrait le talisman si fort que ses doigts en étaient devenus blancs : manifestement, le Shinigami s'attendait à une attaque.

Mais alors que Renji faisait part de sa conversation à Rukia, Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut d'un atroce cauchemar.

- 6 !

Son visage en sueur se convulsa et ses traits de fatigue réapparaissaient, net.

- Oui Ichigo ? Tu veux intervenir ? demanda ironiquement la professeure.

- Je... Je peux aller à l'infirmerie Sensei ?

- Oh... Bien sûr. Tu as besoin d'être accompagné ?

Ichigo fit poliment signe que ce n'était pas la peine et sortit de la classe.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Il n'a pas recroisé Ulquiorra, affirma Shinji.

- Ahh... répondit Renji, soulagé.

- Il a rencontré le Sexta.

- QUOI ?


	2. Transformation

_**Bonsoir. Nous sommes le 14 mars 2012, il est 21h57 et je viens de publier le chapitre 1 de cette fic. J'ai déjà des reviews et Dixy01 m'a gentillement supplié de publier la suite... Et ben vous savez quoi ? C'est ce que j'ai fais.**_

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Alentours de lycée._

Il avait ressentit sa présence dans le coin. Il ne pouvait pas totalement l'affirmer, cependant Ichigo cachait mal son reiasu, ce qui le rendait assez facile à localiser. En se concentrant davantage, Grimmjow sentit que le jeune roux s'éloignait des nombreux autres reiasu qui l'entouraient.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Lycée de Karakura_ – Infirmerie.

- Oui ?

La porte s'était ouverte sur le visage préoccupé d'Ichigo. L'infirmière avait accouru pour le soutenir.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, le jeune homme s'effondra et sombra dans le sommeil. Après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir et à faire les cent pas, le métabolisme du jeune homme n'avait pas résisté. De plus, cacher son surplus de reiasu lui demandait un effort considérable si bien que l'énergie en était venue à lui manquer.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Lycée de Karakura_ – 2A.

- Évanoui ?

La professeure n'en revenait pas. Lui, Ichigo, un élève au fort caractère, avait perdu connaissance au lycée à cause de ce qui semblait être un coup de fatigue. Elle avait peine à l'imaginer dans un tel état.

- Dès qu'il ira mieux, nous contacterons ses parents. Pour le moment il dort.

- Sensei !

Rukia et Renji se levèrent comme un seul homme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Sensei, pouvons-nous allez le voir s'il vous plaît ?

- Mais il est en train de dormir.

- Je vous en prie Sensei, tenta Renji.

L'infirmière regarda son montre.

- Le cours se termine dans 5 minutes. Je pense qu'ils peuvent venir.

- Bon, allez-y.

- Merci Sensei, sourit Rukia.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Lycée de Karakura_ – Couloir de l'infirmerie.

- Le Sexta.

- T'es sûr de toi ?

Renji regardait Rukia avec insistance, comme pour lui faire passer un message.

- Nan... Je suis sûr de rien ! Tout ça sont les hypothèses de Shinji !

- Hirako ? Mais comment saurait-il ce genre de chose ?

- … L'intuition j'imagine...

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

L'infirmière avait écouté la conversation sans vraiment comprendre. Renji déglutit, pas très sûr de savoir quoi répondre à cette question. Rukia soupira discrètement et afficha son plus beau sourire.

- D'un projet extra-scolaire.

L'infirmière passa outre cette information et déverrouilla la porte avant de faire glisser le panneau. Soudain, lâchant l'armature de bois, elle recula en hurlant.

- Q-Qui êtes vous ?

Un homme de grande taille aux cheveux étrangement bleus avait saisit le malade dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à sortir par la fenêtre. Renji et Rukia, encore à l'intérieur, accoururent.

- Espada, affirma Renji.

- Le Sexta ?

- Possible.

- Hey, toi ! Lâche Ichigo tout de suite ! cria Rukia.

Mais le bleuté esquissa un large sourire et posa un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Dans tes rêves, Shinigami ! Souviens-toi de ça, le rouge : Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'obéit à personne, pas même à Aizen, c'est clair ?

Avant même que Renji ait pu répondre, Grimmjow avait déjà disparu et Ichigo avec.

- L'enfoiré... pesta Renji.

- Ichigo !

Rukia se rua vers la fenêtre pour poursuivre l'ennemi, mais étonnement, Renji posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour l'en empêcher.

- Rukia, c'est trop tard.

- Tu vas le laisser mourir ?

- Cet Espada va certainement rejoindre le Hueco Mundo. On aura pas le temps de rejoindre Urahara. Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'Ichigo ne mourra pas aussi facilement. Et tu devrait lui faire confiance : il est celui qui a battu ton frère, il est le Shinigami le plus puissant que je connaisse.

- Hum...

De son côté, l'infirmière avait perdu connaissance. Renji prit le temps de l'allonger sur le lit avant de remplacer ses souvenirs à l'aide du « Chappy à ressort » comme l'appelait Orihime.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Las Noches** - _ Alentours de la 3e tour._

Le Garganta était apparu sue l'immense étendue de sable qu'était le Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow en sortit, plus énervé que jamais.

- Chier...

Le Sexta ne comprenait plus son propre comportement. Que lui avait-il prit d'enlever Ichigo ? Pour quoi faire ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir amené à Las Noches, avec son Zanpakutô ?

Portant le jeune roux dans ses bras, Grimmjow pénétra dans la 3e tour.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Las Noches** – _5e tour_ – Salle du trône.

- Entre... Ulquiorra.

L'immense porte s'ouvrit sur le Cuarta Espada. Le maître du Vide s'approcha de son souverain et posa un genoux à terre.

- Aizen-sama. Grimmjow est de retour, avec le Shinigami.

- Très bien. Fais les venir ici.

- A vos ordres, Aizen-sama.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> –** Las Noches** – _3e tour –_ Chambre de Grimmjow.

- Il arrive. Je l'entends d'ici.

Ichigo n'était toujours pas réveillé. Assit sur le lit à côté de lui, Grimmjow écoutait le silence pesant de sa chambre : Ulquiorra s'approchait. Alors, dans un élan félin, le Sexta se saisit de Zangetsu et porta Ichigo dans ses bras.

- Désolé... Ichigo, chuchota-t-il.

- Grimmjow.

Le Cuarta avait franchit la porte.

- Ulquiorra...

- Aizen-sama veut te voir. Et le Shinigami aussi.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> - ** Las Noches** – _5e tour_ – Salle du trône.

- Assied-toi Grimmjow.

- …

Grimmjow saisit une chaise, installa Ichigo dessus puis s'assit à côté.

- Pourquoi es-tu allé dans le monde réel, Grimmjow ?

- …

- Avais-tu un but précis ?

- …

- Pourquoi Grimmjow ?

- Pour rien...

- Dans ce cas, que fait ce Shinigami ici ?

- …

- Ulquiorra, interpela Aizen.

- A vos ordres, Aizen-sama.

L'espada s'approcha du jeune roux, le doigt chargeant un Cero.

- Ne le touche pas !

Grimmjow saisit le Shinigami inconscient par le bras et dégaina son Zanpakutô vers Ulquiorra.

- Si tu t'approches, je te tue.

- Réponds à ma question, Grimmjow : pourquoi es-tu partit dans le monde réel ?

- Tss... Pour le trouver.

- Qui ça ?

- Ichigo.

- Foutaises, jugea Ulquiorra avant d'asséner un coup violent au Sexta.

* * *

><p><span>Esprit d'Ichigo<span> – **Subconscient** – _Monde de Zangetsu._

- Où suis-je ?

Sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps se convulsait de lui-même.

- Tu es de retour dans ton monde, Ichigo.

- Zangetsu ?

Le vieil homme aux longs cheveux noirs était assit sur le rebord u toit de l'immeuble, dos à lui.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda Ichigo.

- Où penses-tu que ton corps se trouve ?

- Et bien... Probablement à l'infirmerie du lycée, pourquoi ?

Zangetsu se redressa et s'avança vers son Shinigami, un air grave sur le visage.

- La vérité c'est que ton corps se trouve chez toi.

- Mon père est venu me chercher, et alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu t'y trouvais.

- Quoi ?

Zangetsu tendit le bras dans le vide et força le corps de Shinigami d'Ichigo à ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, un écran s'ouvrit devant l'esprit du jeune homme. Il aperçu son âme de Shinigami, inerte, dans les bras de Grimmjow. Ne comprenant plus rien, Ichigo se tourna vers son Zanpakutô.

- Explique-moi.

- Pendant ton coma, le Sexta ta enlevé sous les yeux de tes amis. Il a ensuite dissocié ton âme et ton corps. Puis il a déposé ce dernier chez toi avant d'emmener ton âme au Hueco Mundo.

L'espace d'un instant, Ichigo sembla assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi a-t-il mit mon corps en sécurité ?

Soudain, les yeux du Vizard furent attirés par l'écran? Ses pupilles se resserrèrent instantanément tant la surprise était grande. Les jeune roux venait afin de comprendre sa situation.

- G-Grimmjow ? Pourquoi...?

Ichigo sentit que ses jambes cédaient sous son poids. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Grimmjow restait une énigme pour lui.

- Que... Grimmjow ?

Mais alors qu'il tombait sur ses genoux, il releva les yeux vers l'écran. Ulquiorra était passé à l'attaque et Grimmjow avait dégainé son Zanpakutô.

_- Si tu t'approches, je te tue..._

Cette voix était celle du Sexta. Il s'en suivit un long dialogue dont Ichigo n'entendait que quelques mots à cause d'une soudaine fatigue. Le jeune Shinigami se rendit alors compte d'un fait surprenant : Grimmjow était en train de le protéger d'Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra !

Une rage folle emplit ses yeux de ténèbres et alors que Grimmjow s'apprêtait à encaisser un nouveau coup, Ichigo de réveilla.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Las Noches** – _5e tour_ – Salle du trône.

La stupeur se lisait dans ses yeux, comme la haine se lisait dans ceux d'Ichigo. Le Zanpakutô du Shinigami avait coupé court à la trajectoire de Murcielago. Grimmjow, perturbé, avait lâché de bras d'Ichigo.

- Ulquiorra !

Cependant, le Cuarta fut le plus rapide et empala l'épaule droite du Vizard sur son Zanpakutô. Grimmjow, impuissant face à la situation, agrippa le bras d'Ichigo et l'entraîna dans un Garganta.

* * *

><p><span>Graganta<span> – **Chemin vers le monde réel** – _En direction de Karakura._

**[POV Grimmjow]**

- Grimm...

Son regard... son regard si haineux tout à l'heure est redevenu doux et humain. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ; je ne comprends vraiment pas la logique humaine.

Et merde, Ulquiorra l'a blessé... Les blessures de l'âme sont super longues à guérir !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'agrippe comme ça ?

Quand même... il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Hey, Ichigo...

- Comment...?

- Hein ?

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- …

- C'est Aizen pas vrai ? Il t'as demandé de me tuer ?

Sa question était inévitable.

- Oui... et non.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené au Hueco Mundo ?

- Ch'ais pas.

- …Qui est-tu Grimmjow, chuchota Ichigo pour lui-même.

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça, Ichi. Je crois que c'est à cause de toi, mais je vois pas en quoi...

**[Fin POV Grimmjow]**

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Quelque part dans le ciel._

- Où vas-tu ?

Au bout de trois jours, Ichigo et Grimmjow avaient enfin atteint le monde réel.

- J'rentre à Las Noches.

- Mais tu vas te faire tuer ! Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?

- Pa'c'que chuis un Espada ! J'sympatise pas avec les Shinigami !

Le regard d'Ichigo se baissa automatiquement.

- Oh je vois... Nous sommes ennemis, après tout.

Soudain, le coeur du Sexta rata un battement : c'était quoi ça ? Plus que perturbé, Grimmjow pénetra de nouveau dans le Garganta, sous le regard implorant d'Ichigo. Le Shinigami était toujours là, seul au milieu du ciel. Grimmjow l'observait à travers le Garganta fermé : le visage dépité du Shinigami l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Merci Grimmjow.

Ces mots prononcés en direction du vide fut accompagné par un léger sourire qui ne laissa pas Grimmjow indifférent.

- Il a sourit...

Le bleuté n'en revenait toujours pas. Ichigo avait sourit, enfin ! Soudain, il comprit quelque chose de particulièrement important.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Lycée de Karakura_ – Grilles d'entrée.

- ICHIGO ?

- C'est sympa d'être venu me chercher au Hueco Mundo...

Rukia, Shinji, Ishida, Orihime, Sado et Renji étaient tous là, admirant Ichigo de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu t'es libéré ?

- Non... Grimmjow m'a sauvé.

- Grim-quoi ?

- Pff... Laissez tomber.

- Attends ! Explique.

- Nan...

Ichigo disparu dans la cour.

* * *

><p><span>Hueco Mundo<span> – **Las Noches** – _5e tour_ – Salle du trône.

- Ulquiorra. Rassemble l'Espada, nous allons attaquer Karakura.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Lycée de Karakura_ – 2A.

_BIIIP ! BIP ! BIP !_

- Ichigo...

- Ouais.

L'alarme de l'insigne de Shinigami avait retentit en plein après-midi.

- Sensei ? Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Bien sûr Rukia. Tu a besoin d'être accompagnée ?

- Oui, merci Sensei. Allons-y Ichigo.

- Att...!

En une micro seconde, toute la bande avait suivie : Renji, Shinji, Orihime, Sado et même Ishida.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent encore ? soupira la professeur. Bien, ouvrez vos livres page 256 !

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Parc_ – Centre du parc.

- Grimmjow, que fais-tu ? demanda Starrk.

Le Sexta observait aux travers des feuillages, guettant la venue des Shinigamis.

- Rien...

Non... Il observait pour voir venir Ichigo. IL avait comme hâte de la voir. Cependant, il ignorait pourquoi. Soudain, un gigantesque Garganta apparu au milieu du ciel.

- Le voilà, souffla Starrk.

Aizen, Gin et Tôsen en sortirent et s'avancèrent vers l'Espada.

- Nous y voici, ma chère Espada. Allez-y, attaquez cette ville.

- A vos ordres, Aizen-sama.

Tous disparurent dans un Sonido, vers différents endroits de la ville. Aizen afficha alors un léger sourire.

- Je m'occupe du Shinigami Remplaçant, dit-il à l'attention du Sexta absent.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réelu<span> – **Karakura** – _Au dessus de la maison d'Ichigo._

- Ichigo...

A peine Aizen avait-il donné son ordre, que Grimmjow avait fixé son esprit sur Ichigo. Seulement, le Shinigami n'était pas chez lui et son reiasu était introuvable.

- Chier...

Grimmjow pesta bruyamment. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument le voir ? Il était maso ou quoi ? Les Shinigamis n'étaient-ils pas censés être ses ennemis ?

Encore un mystère que même Szaryel ne pouvait pas élucider.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Magasin Urahara._

- Quoi ?

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler d'un coup.

- Toute l'Espada s'est rassemblée à Karakura. Y compris Ulquiorra.

- Toute l'Espada ?

- Au complet, confirma Kisuke.

- Au complet...

- T'es un peu long à la détente, Ichigo, s'impatienta Yoruichi.

- Chez moi...

- Hein ?

Sans crier gare, Ichigo se rua à l'extérieur du magasin.

- Ichigo, où vas-tu ? demanda Yoruichi.

- A la rencontre de l'Espada !

- Tu tiens vraiment à battre Ulquiorra ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'Ulquiorra !

Ichigo venait d'atteindre le bout de la rue et disparu soudainement.

- L'Espada, chez lui ? s'interrogea Kisuke.

- Le Sexta...

Shinji venait d'apparaitre devant le magasin. Il s'approcha de Kisuke et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Le Sexta ?

- Hum... L'Espada de la destruction, le n°6.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yoruichi.

- Pour bien des raisons...

Shinji déposa sur la table un dossier plutôt épais et le fit glisser vers son ami.

- Ce cher Ichigo... est en danger de mort.

Curieux, Urahara saisit le dossier et le lu en silence. Au milieu de sa lecture, l'ex-Capitaine poussa un cri étouffé.

- Avec ça, il s'est fait un redoutable adversaire...

- Il a Aizen à ses trousses, précisa Hirako.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Maison d'Ichigo_.

Ouverte.

La fenêtre de sa chambre n'était pas verrouillée. Le Sexta eu un léger sourire sous son masque de Hollow et pénétra dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Rien n'avait changé. Toujours le même bordel sur le bureau, toujours les mêmes cahiers. Instinctivement, Grimmjow le cahier à la couverture en carton qui lui avait valu une réprimande de la part du jeune homme lors de leur première rencontre. Pourquoi avait-il tenu à ce qu'il le repose ? Sans vraiment réfléchir, Grimmjow l'ouvrit.

- Grimmjow ?

Le Sexta sursauta imperceptiblement et se retourna en lâchant le cahier.

- Tu as la mauvaise habitude de t'incruster chez tes adversaires.

- Ichi... Aizen va détruire Karakura.

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois t'enfuir Ichigo.

- Grimmjow. Je ne te comprends pas... Pourquoi me protèges-tu ? Ne suis-je pas ton ennemi ?

- Si... Tu as raison.

D'un rapide Sonido, Grimmjow quitta la chambre.

- Grimm ! Attends !

Trop tard, le Sexta était déjà partit. Ichigo s'approcha du cahier tombé par terre et l'ouvrit à la dernière page écrite.

_MERCREDI 23 FEVRIER_

_ Grimmjow est repartit... J'ai dû mal à le comprendre. Il est vraiment étrange. Pourquoi retourner dans la gueule du loup ? Pourquoi repartir vers le seul endroit qui lui soit hostile ? J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, réussir à comprendre comment il réfléchit. Qui est-il ? Que veut-il ? Pourquoi occupe-t-il toutes mes pensées depuis la nuit dernière ?_

_ Ça reste un mystère..._

Soudain, l'erreur d'Ichigo le frappa comme une évidence. Une seule et même explication répondait à toutes ses questions, mais il avait un peu du mal à y croire. Dans un élan sur-humain, le Shinigami se précipita vers la fenêtre, à la poursuite du Sexta.

- Si je tombe sur un autre Espada, le combat sera inévitable. Je dois être prudent.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo se retourna brusquement et son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçu son interlocuteur.

- A- Aizen ?

- Bingo.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Magasin Urahara_.

- Le Hourgyokû ?

- Exact. D'une certaine manière, Ichigo a été en contact avec celui-ci, ce qui a entraîné sa réaction immédiate. Cependant, je ne m'explique pas encore le fit que lui-même n'ai pas sentit le changement qui s'opérait en lui, expliqua Kisuke au Lieutenant.

- Et alors ? demanda Renji.

- Ichigo a donc subit le même traitement qu'un Arrancar aspirant au rang d'Espada.

- Et ? le pressa Rukia.

- Et donc Ichigo, de par sa nature de Vizard, est désormais un Espada.

- Quoi ?

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Quelque part aux alentours de la maison d'Ichigo._

- Le zéro ?

Ichigo sentait monter la migraine. Lui ? Un Espada ? Le zéro ? C'était la meilleure...

- En effet. J'avais implanté le Hourgyokû dans la lame de Murcielago, en vue d'un proche combat entre Ulquiorra et toi. Ta nature de Vizard et les lubies de Grimmjow m'ont bien facilité les choses.

- Ordure. Je ne rejoindrai jamais l'Espada !

- Même si Grimmjow te le demande ?

- …Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'il veuille.

- Tu le connais bien mal.

Étrangement, cette perspective l'énerva bien plus que sa nouvelle nature d'Espada.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Parc_ – Centre du Parc.

- Ce reiasu...!

La réaction du bleuté fut instinctive.

- Ichigo !

Sans le moindre effort, il s'élança en direction de l'effusion de pouvoir qu'il avait ressentie. Il ne savait pas si il faisait bien de le rejoindre après ce qu'avait dit le Shinigami, mais il voulait absolument assister au combat, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Soudain, un reiasu écrasant se manifesta. Le pouvoir était tellement oppressant qu'il désorienta Grimmjow un instant. Ses sens étaient à l'affut ; sa vue perçante et son reiasu l'aidèrent à comprendre.

- Merde... Aizen !

Comme guidé par une force inconnue, le Sexta s'élança. A présent il en avait la certitude : il devait rejoindre Ichigo au plus vite.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Quelque part aux alentours de la maison d'Ichigo._

Le coup l'avais surprit. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Aizen avait dégainé son Zanpakutô et lui avait asséné un coup sur le bras avec le plat de la lame du katana. Ichigo, dans un instinctif réflexe, relâcha son reiasu. Celui-ci engloba son corps d'une manière étrange avant de se dissiper totalement.

- Je vois... Ta transformation va s'avérer plus compliquée que je ne le l'imaginais, constata Aizen avec un sourire amusé.

- Ma transformation ?

- Effectivement. Étant désormais sous l'influence du Hourgyokû, ton pouvoir a tendance à pencher vers ton côté Hollow. Mais ta nature d'humain complique un peu la tâche. Tu es une vraie antithèse Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Vous voulez dire que-

- A chaque fois que tu te sers de ton reiasu, tu franchis une étape vers la Ressurection. Ou pire encore si tu utilises ton masque.

- Connard !

Ichigo était coincé : le seul moyen qu'il avait de battre Aizen était d'utiliser son masque. Seulement, le penchant très affirmé pour les Hollow de ce pouvoir, allait le pousser jusqu'à la Hollowtransformation et il deviendrait un Arrancar en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Énervé, le Vizard tenta d'asséner un coup à son adversaire. Évidement, celui-ci para aisément le coup et retourna la force d'Ichigo contre lui. Le jeune roux prit son attaque de plein fouet et percuta un immeuble derrière lui. Aizen s'avança et le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements.

Le seul moyen que tu ai pour sauver ta vie, c'est ton Bankai...

- Jamais. Jamais je ne deviendrai Espada !

- Tu n'as plus le choix désormais.

Mais alors que le Roi de Hueco Mundo assénait le coup de grâce à Ichigo, son attention fut portée ailleurs.

- Desgarron, Pantera !

Grimmjow se glissa devant Ichigo et para le coup d'Aizen avec son bras.

- Attaque qui tu veux, mais lui je m'en fais un serment d'honneur.

Seulement Aizen, contrarié, décida de se débarrasser de lui.

- Yammi...

L'espada 0, du haut de ses 4 mètres et demi, se rua sur le Sexta et l'assomma d'un coup puissant à la tête. Grimmjow s'affaissa alors sur l'épaule d'Ichigo avant de tomber vers le sol, 200 mètres plus bas. Le Shinigami aux cheveux orange, tenta de le rattraper dans sa chute, mais Yammi l'en empêcha en le plaquant contre la façade de l'immeuble.

- Grimmjow !

- Trop tard, Shinigami !

Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers l'Espada, le regarde plein de rage et de haine.

- CONNARD !

Dans un accès de rage incontrôlable, Ichigo déploya une quantité phénoménale de reiasu, de telle sorte que masque sortit de lui-même. Soudain, caché derrière le reiasu noir, Ichigo se métamorphosa. Il était méconnaissable.

- Ho- Hollow ?

Yammi était très surprit. Depuis quand les Shinigami pouvaient-ils se transformer en Hollow ?

- Ainsi, Grimmjow était la clé de ta transformation... constata Aizen.

Il observa Ichigo avec fierté : son oeuvre était achevé. Les cheveux du jeune roux avaient tellement poussés qu'ils pouvaient maintenant flotter dans le vent. Deux longues cornes ornaient son crâne de part et d'autre.

Alors, d'un extraordinaire Sonido, Ichigo se plaça derrière Yammi et lui porta un coup fatal au crâne à l'aide d'un Cero d'une puissance inouïe. Aizen, surprit d'une telle puissance, se douta qu'il serait la prochaine cible et recula suffisamment loin pour être hors d'atteinte.

- Yammi est mort... Te voilà désormais Cero Espada.

Mais ses mots n'atteignirent pas le Hollow qui avait remplacé Ichigo et qui se précipita sur lui, Zangetsu à la main. D'un simple geste, il envoya un Getsuga Tenshô sur son adversaire qui contra difficilement l'attaque en envoyant le Zanpakutô valser à terre.

* * *

><p><span>Esprit d'Ichigo<span> – **Subconscient** – _Monde d'Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo)_

Tout était ravagé. Son monde avait été détruit, effacé. Zangetsu avait disparu, ne laissant dans son monde qu'une place vide et désolée. Il pleuvait... Zangetsu haïssait la pluie. Il pleuvait tellement qu'Ichigo ne parvenait pas à voir plus loin que le bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait.

Mais Zangetsu disparu, Hichigo se déchaînait.

- S-Shiro ?

- ICHIGO !

L'arme du Hollow s'abattit sur Ichigo qui para vainement avant de recevoir le coup sur l'épaule.

- Oï, Shiro ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi t'as tout détruit ? Où est Zangetsu ?

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut la question, Ichigo ! C'est toi qui as tout détruit ! Tu as blessé Zangetsu et il a disparu !

- Raconte pas de conneries, j'ai rien fais !

- Tss... Regarde toi... Tu te transforme en Hollow !

- Comment ça ?

- Ton esprit commence à disparaître. Dans peu de temps je t'aurais submergé et nous ne formerons plus qu'un.

- Alors arrête ça !

- Je ne peux pas qu'est ce que tu crois ? Être Cero Espada ne m'intéresse pas, c'est trop de travail. Mais c'est toi qui m'y oblige ! Ton pouvoir m'appelle ! Le Hourgyokû t'as complètement fait perdre les pédales !

Mais alors qu'Ichigo voulait protester, une voix le retint. Il eu d'abord du mal à la reconnaître, mais les mots se précisèrent et la voix se répéta.

- Ichigo...

Peu à peu, elle se rapprochait.

- Ichi...

- Grimmjow ?

Soudain, Hichigo, voyant un moyen de calmer la fureur du Cero Espada, afficha le même écran que Zangetsu précédemment. La voix de Grimmjow continuait d'appeler. Ichigo observa alors cette fenêtre sur le monde extérieur. La haine dans les yeux du Hollow l'empêchait de voir très distinctement, mais il parvint à discerner Aizen face à lui. Il remarqua enfin la provenance de la voix lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il était advenu de Zangetsu.

Grimmjow avait rampé jusqu'au Zanpakuto et l'avait empoigné par la lame.

- Ichigo... Ichi... Ichi, arrêtes. Je t'en pris.

La gorge d'Ichigo se noua lorsqu'il aperçu une larme sur la joue du Sexta.

- Grimm...jow.

* * *

><p><span>Monde réel<span> – **Karakura** – _Quelque part aux alentours de la maison d'Ichigo._

- Grimm...jow.

La voix inhumaine du Hollow retentissait frénétiquement, si bien qu'Aizen prit la liberté de prendre la parole.

- Je vois que ce prénom a le mérite de calmer ta fureur. On dirait que Grimmjow est la réponse à tout, dit-il en regardant instamment le Sexta.

Le Cero Espada encore en suspension dans le ciel se laissa tomber en avant vers le bleuté et peu à peu, son corps de Hollow disparu pour laisser place au Shinigami.

- Grimmjow !

Sa main tendue vers le Sexta, Ichigo utilisa un Shunpo pour le rejoindre. Grimmjow, blessé, s'agrippait toujours à Zangetsu.

- Grimm, tu vas bien ?

- Ça va, t'inquiète...

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ?

- Je voulais te protéger...

- Mais nous sommes ennemis Grimmjow ! Ennemis !

- Non...

Ichigo sursauta.

- On est enn'mis quand on veut l'être... Et j'veux pas être ton enn'mi.

- Grimm ?

Le Sexta s'était redressé et se tenait debout devant Ichigo. Soudain, il s'approcha et enlaça le jeune roux dans ses bras.

- J'tiens beaucoup trop à toi Ichi...

- Hein ?

Grimmjow, sévèrement affaiblit, planta son regard dans celui d'Ichigo. Puis sans un mot, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du Shinigami. Le coeur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre, ses jambes tremblaient si bien qu'elles eurent du mal à supporter le poids de la fatigue. Ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas Grimmjow d'une semelle, se fermèrent peu à peu dans la douceur du baiser. Ichigo se laissait faire, se contentant de sentir l'odeur du Sexta sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou et ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ce contact inhabituel lui procurait une sensation de chaleur et de bien être qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Ichigo était heureux. Alors, doucement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Grimmjow et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bleu ciel.

Mais bientôt, le baiser dû se rompre, laissant les deux Espada dans une certaine gêne.

- Grimm...

- Ne m'empêche plus jamais de te protéger Ichi.

- Promis, sourit le jeune roux.

Le coeur de Grimmjow accéléra sous l'effet de la surprise : il souriait enfin. Depuis le début le Sexta savait qu'il voulait le voir sourire, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce simple geste ai le pouvoir de le rendre si heureux. Souriant à son tour, le Sexta posa sa main sur la joue d'Ichigo.

- Tu est tellement beau quand tu souris...

Doucement, les lèvres de Grimmjow vinrent cueillir celle du Shinigami. Le jeune roux passa de nouveau ses bras autour du cou du Sexta et caressa ses cheveux si doux. Il entrouvrit alors la bouche, laissant Grimmjow s'emparer de sa langue. Cependant, pendant qu'ils se déclaraient un amour réciproque, Aizen observait. Soudain, perdant patience, il dégaina à nouveau son Zanpakutô. Visant Ichigo, il se précipita à l'attaque.

Urahara, Shinji, Rukia, Renji et Yoruichi avaient assisté à la scène depuis le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

- Si on m'avait dit ce qui allait ce passer, je n'y aurais pas crû, constata Renji.

- Il y avait pourtant eu un grand nombre d'indices. Même Ichigo, aussi fair-play soit-il, n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour l'ennemi.

- C'est quand même plutôt étonnant...

Mais Aizen mit fin à leur réflexion. Yoruichi vit l'ex-Capitaine armer son Zanpakutô en direction d'Ichigo. Soudain, ses vêtements explosèrent.

- Shunko !

Urahara saisit le message et suivit la jeune princesse, Benihime à la main, après avoir avertit Rukia, Renji et Shinji.

- Allez mettre Ichigo en sécurité, on s'occupe d'Aizen.

Les trois Shinigamis acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent auprès des deux Espada.

- Ichigo ! Aizen va passer à l'attaque ! Venez, il faut partir !

- Vas-y Ichigo, dit le Sexta. Je m'occupe d'Aizen.

- Pas question ! Tu viens avec moi !

Ichigo ne lui laissa pas le choix et saisit son bras pour l'emmener avec lui.


End file.
